Technical Field
The following description relates to an image forming apparatus having a fan and a filter, more particularly to one or more techniques for controlling the fan of the image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus, which includes a fan, has been known that is configured to control operations of the fan to prevent an excessive rise in temperature inside the apparatus (hereinafter referred to as “in-apparatus temperature”). Further, a technique has been known that provides an image forming apparatus with an air cleaning function to discharge air out of the apparatus via an air filter.
As an example of the image forming apparatus having the air cleaning function, a printer has been known that includes a fan and an air filter and is configured to control the fan to operate at a maximum rotational speed while performing an image forming operation, and control the fan to operate at a rotational speed depending on a user-selected one of operational modes while not performing an image forming operation.